


Jump Now!

by Invader_Johnny



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Johnny/pseuds/Invader_Johnny
Summary: Trina always craved attention, but not from the wrong people and specially not in such a dark way.
Relationships: Trina Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jump Now!

**Author's Note:**

> First new story of the year, be warned... For it shows the ugly side that any human being could possibly possess.
> 
> ... But not without a sliver of hope.

"I'm here." Trina said to herself as she parked the car. "All by myself."

It was moments like these that Trina craved the companionship that her little sister could easily attain, the older Vega just didn't get how Tori had so many friends while _she_ had so few.

_"I'm just as pretty and as talented as her."_ Trina thought _"So, why do people prefer **her** over me?"_

In her mind, it was a mystery.

But deep down she suspected the truth.

_"She's jealous and constantly steals the spotlight from me... Yeah, that's it."_

But there was some doubt in that belief.

Not that she would ever admit it.

"I sung back in Yerba and I did great!" Trina said proudly "I _**am**_ good!"

_"... But not good enough to have people around you."_ Her mind reminded her bitterly.

That came as a huge hit, since early that day she had tried have someone to accompany her to the mall, she loved shopping as much as any other teenager her age.

But doing it alone was no fun, it never was.

Tori always had Cat or more resent than not, her girlfriend Jade going to the mall to have a "girls day."

Trina wanted to be a part of that but Tori was quick to tell her "It's just me and Jade... You know sis? A quiet time between us."

The older Vega believed her sister didn't want to hear her sing in front of her scary girlfriend.

_"She's so paranoid."_ She thought _"She probably thinks I would steal Jade from her... Which I would **never** do, I'm into guys after all... But still, with my good looks and voice?... How can anybody resist my talent and body to boost!"_

Trina smiled for the first time that day, she would always be her own best critic and biggest admirer, after all in order for anyone to love you, you got to first love yourself.

Which she did... A little too much.

Then she saw some red right in front of her, Trina looked at the Mall's front door to see none other than Cat Valentine entering with some blonde chick.

"Hey... Maybe I could ask her to shop with me." The brunette said to herself "We could have a great time together!"

_"Are you **blind**?!_" Her mind cut her short _"She's with some other girl, and I highly doubt Cat would ditch her friend just to go shopping with you!"_

"But she could maybe invite me to tag along?"

_"Yeah... As a third wheel."_

Trina sighed afterwards; she suddenly lost the thrill to go shopping.

"This sucks." She says sadly "Now what do I do?"

The only option now was to go home, but there was a good chance her parents wouldn't be there to greet her since more often than not they been having dinner at some expensive restaurant to "keep the romance alive" and she sure didn't want to risk going through the front door and see her little sister make out with her very pale, scary girlfriend.

Which served as yet another reminder of her loneliness.

But never one to give into despair (Or so Trina liked to believe) she turned and looked out through the open space at the top of the parking garage wall, and a smile appeared on her lips.

"There are other ways to pass the time."

The fading sunset would allow him to watch the stars coming out one by one.

"I can always count on the stars to keep me company."

While no one was watching she went up a service ladder left behind by the staff, she believed they were disinterested in their job to leave something very crucial unattended and discarded, but Trina didn't care.

The brunette carefully made her way to a pillar, she took her sweet time since going up steely stairs in high heels was not an easy task, the last thing she wanted was to fall down and break her neck.

... Or worse.

"I probably should've taken off my brand new shoes and put them on my purse before deciding to do this." She whines "my feet are already killing me from walking in these nine inch heels!"

But the reward was worth the effort, after getting up the stairs at a turtle pace, Trina panted as she crawled as she on the floor, taking in a deep breath before collapsed on the floor.

"God, I'm sweating like a pig!" She complained "I'm _**so**_ taking a two hour shower when I get home."

Trina eventually mustered enough strength to sit up to take in mother nature's coming show to her.

It was a beautiful January evening, pleasantly cool and nowhere near cold yet.

_"The perfect weather for the start of the year, no doubt the gross sweat makes me appreciate the wind even more."_

Said wind make the brunette feel at ease, after having soaked up the sunshine all afternoon, it was pleasantly cool to her skin's touch. With a blissful sigh, Trina tilted her head back and looked up into the approaching night sky.

The stars were beginning to appear, one by one poking tiny holes in the evening sky. Trina relaxed still more; watching them appear was like the prospect of meeting celebrities, both always made her feel giddy inside.

_"This is the type of experience I wish I could share with someone."_ She thought dejectedly _"I really need a boyfriend."_

As quickly as her loneliness made yet another comeback, it went a away as a deep, calming peace settled over Trina; she could could feel herself as if her soul left her earthly body.

Rising through the air, feeling the ground with all its cares and woes disappear, appearing as nothing but tiny specks in the cold, hard ground that she came to associate with reality.

"What the hell are you waiting for you bitch?! _**Jump**_!"

And reality became even harder to swallow as Trina was snapped out of her daydream.

_"What the?!"_

Sitting bolt upright she glanced swiftly around in all directions down bellow, a crowd was in the parking lot.

A _**big**_ crowd.

"What are they looking at?"

"Jump now!" Some other passerby bellowed out "Don't waste anymore time!"

"Someone is about to _**jump**_?!" Trina croaks, she was horrified at the thought of anyone taking his or her life in such a way, she had heard stories of how her father had to talk people out of committing suicide for years and if some poor soul was in the roof with her, then she knew what she had to do.

"Remain calm, talk... Talking serves a purpose." Trina said to herself worriedly "Saving a life can't be that hard... _ **Can it**_?"

The brunette looked around in all possible directions on the roof, expecting someone to be with her.

However, she was alone.

_**"Jump, loser jump!"** _

Trina wondered what was going on, but only for a moment as she saw these so strangers down below, she couldn't help but notice that they were looking at **_her_**.

Then it all made sense... And yet, she couldn't believe it.

"Are they... Are they thinking _**I'm**_ going to jump?!... No... This _**has**_ to be some sort of mistake!"

Trina leaned forward cautiously to peer over the edge of the roof. It suddenly became very high for her, as if the mall magically made a hundred more floor in under two minutes.

The crowd looked as if they were nothing more than _**ants**_ , but the floodlights of the mall still allowed her to clearly see only the first few rows of faces. Just a few of these strangers looked at least a little concerned, but the lights caught a few raised hands egging her on to come take one step closer to them.

A _**final**_ step.

"Don't be a pussy!" A guy shouts cruelly "Make my day! _**Jump**_!"

"No! That's not why I'm here!" Trina bellowed so they could hear her "I'm just _**resting**_!"

She shook her head and waved her arms to indicate that she wasn't going to follow up on what they assumed would be the end of her life.

But the crowd didn't take it that way.

" _ **Resting**_ before you take a leap?!" A woman asked cynically "Great logic Sherlock!"

"Hey I know her!" A teenager said gleefully "About damn time she decided to kill herself."

Trina was aghast, she knew that voice _. "Lindsey?"_

"Guess Tori was right... She _**doesn't**_ like me."

Everything came crashing down for her at that moment.

And it hurt.

She even wanted to cry.

But it would only fuel their jeers.

* * *

Meanwhile on the entrance of the mall, a very familiar Goth walked out with a bag from Victoria's Secret and a pleased smile on her face.

"I can't wait to see Vega in this nightgown." Jade said eagerly "It's the perfect Gift for her _**and**_ me ... Nothing that leaves much to the imagination."

Unfortunately she was so engrossed with the sexy time ahead that Jade didn't notice a certain classmate right in front of her, holding his cellphone up.

_"Oof!"_

_"Ahh!"_

"Hey watch it!" Ryder snarled "I don't want to miss the show!"

He then noticed who it was that got in his way.

"Oh, it's _**you**_." He sneered "Shouldn't you be melting Wicked Witch?"

Jade on her part massaged her forehead before giving him a dark glare "And shouldn't you be preparing for the next assignment?... Oh _wait_... That's right, you don't go to Hollywood Arts anymore, do you?"

Ryder gave her the finger before telling her to "Fuck off."

He then decided to continue what he was doing, choosing to ignore the girl in front of him.

Said Goth noticed the large crown around her "What the fuck is going on?"

Her answer soon came in the form of a chant.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!"

_"Jump?_ " She thought confused, the thespian looked up at the Mall's roof and to her apparent shock, she saw a very familiar person moving her arms wildly.

"Trina?"... The _**fuck**_ is she doing upstairs?!"

"What does it look like?" Ryder shot back indifferently "Doing the world a favor."

His cold reply undoubtedly pissed Jade off big time but what the jerk did next made her want to get him fixed; she turned to face him and saw that he had his phone out and if the red light was any indication, Ryder was recording the whole thing for posterity.

"See you on YouTube!" He shouts and a shriek of delighted laughter burst from a few people standing around them.

Jade had, had enough, she quickly grabbed his phone, throwing it to the ground.

And of course she also stepped on it over and over.

"Ugh! Ah! Damn phone!"

"West!" Ryder yells out angrily "What the hell did you do that for?!"

The Goth gave him a long, hard glare before punching him right on the kisser.

And as he dropped to the ground in pain,not a person nearby decided to help him since the girl on the room was much more interesting to the increasingly growing crown.

Jade quickly walked away, deciding on her next course of action, eventually noticing the unattended service stairs that led to the roof.

* * *

"Jump! We wanna see you splatter!" shouted someone on the other side of the sea of faces.

Trina wondered if this was really happening or if it was just some horrible nightmare; her mind was reeling, she was so overwhelmed by what was happening that she had to lean back against the pillar for support.

_"They have to be kidding. No way could they be serious, **could they?"**_

"Don't be selfish! Jump! Now!"

_"They were."_

Trina had always been in love with the idea of having people's attention and how that she had uncountable eyes in her direction, the older Vega was anything but pleased.

Not when they were demanding her to die for their entertainment.

For years Trina had known that people could be cruel, her most perfect example was none other than her little sister's girlfriend... Jade West, but she never in a million years expected so many around to take glee at the mere thought of someone taking their own life, she never expected humanity to go backwards in a matter of minutes.

... It was disturbing.

"you always _**have**_ to be the center of attention, don't you Trina?!"

The brunette's eyes widened, she would recognise that voice _anywhere_.

_"Speak of the devil."_

Jade was pulling herself up, heaving and panting, up the ladder. Once on the roof however, she hardly dared to move a muscle.

She got Trina's attention, which was she wanted, now the Goth had to carefully think of her next move.

"Goddamn it." She swore "I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to be here, but it ends now!"

Jade menacingly walked towards the older teen, which of course made Trina fear for her life.

"You're not here to _**push**_ me are you?"

"Say _**what**_?!" That made Jade stop "Why the hell would you even _**think**_ I would do such a thing?!"

"You pushed Tori off a building once, _**remember**_?"

"Your sister has quite a motor mouth." Jade says with an eye roll "But in my defence it _was_ for a stunt and she landed safely on the air sack."

"That _still_ doesn't make me feel safe to be near you."

" _ **Tough**_ , I'm coming closer wether you like it or not."

"Why?"

"What do you mean _**why**_?! A step closer and it's lights out for you!" Jade hissed hotly, extending her arm closer to Trina's "Now get away from there, hold my hand so we can get down from here, the _safe_ way."

"Why would you want to save me?" Trina inquired suspiciously "You _**hate**_ me... I mean I expected you to be down there with those monsters egging me on to take my own life!"

"What kind of bitch do you take me for?!" Jade asked offended "You and I may not see eye to eye, but you're still a person who has a lot to live for!"

"Oh yeah?" Trina challenged "Name one thing it's worth living for?, you saw what people down there are saying! They don't like me!"

"And you're going to listen to those assholes?!" Jade shouted angrily "They don't even know you!"

"You know me and you don't like me!"

"Ok, you want a good reason to _**NOT**_ jump? Fine! Tori!"

"What about her?"

"How do you think she would respond to the news that her sister killed herself just because of peer pressure?!"

"Not very well?"

"Not very well!" Jade growled "She has told me more times than I can count how much she wants us to get along, I'm her girlfriend but guess what? you're her **_sister_** and despite the fact that you drive her nuts she still loves you, think about that before you decide to do something you'll regret."

"I _**wasn't**_ going to jump."

"Then _**why**_ are you up here in the first place?" Jade asked, her eyes narrowing when a thought came to mind "You didn't come up here to get under some twisted version of a spotlight, were you?"

_"NO!"_ Trina shouts, horrified. "I would never to that!"

"Start explaining, _**now**_!"

Trina quickly pointed to her car. "I didn't want to go home and I just climbed up on the roof to look at the stars."

This got him a skeptical look from the pale brunette "You could've just see the stars from your car you know."

"Being alone on a parking lot isn't safe."

"And being on a roof _**is**_?"

"When you put it that way... No, guess not."

"Hurry up, my battery's almost dead!" A new man interrupted their talk. "Come on, jump already!"

"You heard him!" shouted another passerby "Don't make us wait!"

One by one, others in the crowd took up the chant until it sounded like the entire crowd was goading him. **_"Jump... jump... jump..."_** Together they were so loud That buyers on the inside heard the commotion and walked out see what was going on.

By now, Jade's disgust had hardened to a furious indignation. That was the _final_ straw.

She took a step back from the edge, crouching slightly.

"They want a show, I'll give them one."

"Jade?... What are you thinking?"

Suddenly, a small black nightgown came sailing through the air, the crowd's horrified gasp was quickly drowned out by bursts of applause and wild cheers.

The piece of clothing hit the ground in a storm of flashes but quickly crumpled to lie flat, revealing that nobody had been inside it. As the news spread through the crowd, they looked up in waves to see..

That no one was on the roof anymore.

"What the..?"

"Where did she go?"

"What a ripoff!"

"So sorry to disappoint you all," Jade snarled, her voice jagged with heavy sarcasm as the crown turned around at the same time in the direction of her voice to see the Goth coming down the stairs, Trina not far behind.

"But guess what? As hard as it is for your pea brains to comprehend, my friend here has better things to do with her life than throw it away for your twisted amusement!"

The stony glare made her point crystal clear.

Without another word she turned her back on the crowd, the disappointed strangers began to break up, grumbling.

"This is why I fucking hate people." Jade said disgusted "Makes me wonder..."

She suddenly stopped talking as she noticed Trina was staring at her with a tiny smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You called me your friend."

"Yeah well... Someone had to stand up to those freaks."

"Still... Thank you Jade."

"I may be evil but even I have my limits... Don't forget that."

"I won't."

"Good."

The Goth then walked towards where the nightgown landed, to her annoyance, it seemed like some of those sick bastards who were deprived of their _show_ decided to step on it as petty retribution.

Damn it." She swore "There goes my present to Tori."

Trina tentatively walked closer to her saviour, inspecting the nightgown.

"Um, Jade?"

"What?"

"Erm... If you want, maybe I could buy you a new one?"

The Goth turned around to give the older brunette a surprised look.

"This wasn't for myself." Jade explained "It was for your sister."

"Oh... Still... Do you want to... Hang out?" Trina asked uncertainty "Unless you got plans already."

The Thespian got up from the ground, giving the ruined piece of clothing a final stare of disgust, she threw it away, not being able to have it near her for it would forever be a reminder that some people were vile.

Jade then met Trina's eyes.

green meets brown.

"I suppose I could get Tori something else and I dunno, maybe I could buy some new boots to punish my feet."

Trina's smile widened, grabbing onto Jade's hand with anticipation.

"Then let the buying commence for the shopping spree girls!"

"Ugh, _**never**_ call us that again."

Both girls contently entered the mall.

Later that night, what had happened at the mall made the news.

Everyone saw as Jade _"heroically"_ saved Trina, while the people who encouraged Trina to end it all were identified one by one, which meant it would be a matter of time till they were arrested.

Tori of course gave her girlfriend nothing but loving praise.

Trina on her part would forever have nothing but respect for Jade after this dark night.

_"My friend... My hero."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not the best way to start the year but considering how the previous year was, I can't help but feel a tad pessimistic but not completely so, since Jade here was meant to represent that there are still a good bunch of decent people in a world gone mad.
> 
> But ultimately the lesson here is... Humanity has both it's good and bad sides as Trina found out first hand.
> 
> I also tried to get into Trina's head and see what makes her tick, I believe that deep down she knows she doesn't fit in Hollywood Arts and is in denial of her lack of talent in order to seek self-worth and instead pinpointed her sister as a the one who is a "glory hog."
> 
> I do believe Trina is more complex than she let's on, I'm aware she's very materialistic but in here I had her with a calmness that is rarely seen by others.
> 
> Personally I enjoy giving Jade a heroic role, I do envision her as the anti-hero type of gal.
> 
> But do let me know, what do you guys think of this story?
> 
> Invader Johnny Signing Off.


End file.
